emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Crossing: New Leaf
Animal Crossing: New Leaf is Chugga's 26th LP. The name of his town is Palette. Description November 18th, 2013 - October 31st, 2014 A new kind of series that involves you guys! History of Palette Day 1 Emile becomes the mayor of Palette. The ceremonial tree is planted. Day 2 Shari moves to Palette, along with her time travel zombie virus. Day 3 Amelia moves to Palette. Day 4 Chugga gets his permission to work on his town. The first contest is started for a bridge. Day 5 Pietro moves to Palette. Day 6 Egbert moves to Palette. Day 7 The wooden suspension bridge is started and funded. The island is shown at night. Day 8 Chugga gets to know his animals better, and the yield sign is started and finished near Shari's house. A contest was started for any project available near any animal's house. The special visitor Katrina is shown. Day 9 Chugga gets to know his animals better. Day 10 The lost sailor Gulliver is met. The freebie contest closes. Day 11 This was the day of the Harvest Festival. Day 12 Chugga sees the new convenience store, T&T Mart. The Dream Suite is started and funded. Day 13 Amelia moves out of Palette. The Dream Suite is shown off. Day 14 The fountain for Molly's house begins construction. Day 15 Chuggaconroy begins to wear a Princess Peach dress chosen by ProtonJon for a whole week. Day 16 Croque moves to Palette. Day 17 Chester's house beguins to be built. Chugga travels to AndrewArcade's town, Arcadia, to show off multiplayer on the island and get the wet suit. Day 18 Chester moves to Palette. The memorial street lamp for Amelia begins construction. Day 19 Club LOL opens. Shampoodle also opens. The 2nd floor of the museum begins construction. Day 20 The water pump for Biskit's house begins construction. The silver shovel is obtained on the 2nd floor of the museum. Day 21 A custom-design sign depicting Wishy the Star begins construction at the spot where Emile wished for a Garden Gnome during the meteor shower the night before. Day 22 The park clock in front of Egbert's house begins construction. A week has passed of Chugga wearing the Princess Peach dress. Day 23 The Fishing Tourney. Emile won 1st place with a 218.30-inch Shark. K.K. Slider is shown off at Club LOL. Day 24 TBA Day 25 Uneventful day, but Emile recalls the story of the Able Sisters and Tom Nook from previous Animal Crossing games. Day 26 The Cafe is started and funded. A contest for the Reset Center is opened. Day 27 The Reset Center is started and funded. Day 28 Emile goes to MadameWario's town, Wee P!mp, and meets alternate universe versions of Pietro and Egbert. His Egbert gets sick. Day 29 Shari continues to be a criminal. Emile decides to turn Egbert evil by bringing out his dark side. Emile gains the nickname "E-Bot" from Molly. Day 30 The Winter Solstice. Day 31 Emile funds a fire hydrant next to town hall, as a belated birthday present to Isabelle (2 days earlier) so she has a "bathroom" at work. Day 32 Stinky announces he wants to leave town to get out of cleaning. The ceremony for the fire hydrant is held. Biskit attends, and so does Pietro even though he was, as Chugga stated, "Hiding behind the tree as to look like he's not involved with it." Day 33 Toy Day. Emile as Santa delivered everyone's presents correctly. Day 34 Chugga starts work serving coffee at the Cafe. A balloon arch gate in front of Pietro's house is started and funded. Day 35 Palette achieves Perfect Town status. The Flower Clock is started and funded. Day 36 Emile travels to MasaeAnela's town, Aurnion. An alternate universe version of Chester's house is seen. Amelia makes a surprise guest appearance in her town, and even mentions the street lamp. Day 37 The public works project to remodel town hall to the Japanese style is started and funded. Stinky moves out of Palette, Chuggaa gives him a blue bench, so he can "benchpress" Day 38 Emile puts on Majora's Mask and starts referring to himself as Majora, and calling himself a 'she'. The lighthouse is started and funded (Molly's suggestion) Day 39 Chugga talks to all his animals, and gets to know them, before saying goodbye. Day 40 The final day of the first part of the LP. Chugga returns to Aurnion, and celebrates the countdown for 2014. Chugga hints at his next LP being "in a land we have previously visited in our adventures." New Years Day Chugga obtains a Zodiac Horse from Isabelle and announces he is going to accept streetpass request at MAGfest. Groundhog Day Chugga obtains a Resetti Model, shows off T.I.Y and the Happy Home Showcase. Valentine's Day Emile finds out his Valentine is Shari. He goes to talk to her and she shows him the first letter he sent her. Emile get Hot Chocolate from Brewster, gets the Shrunk Funk Shuffle, the final emotion, and shows it off to Croque, who dances right back. Week Before Festivale Kid Cat moves to Palette. Construction of the Classic Police Station is started and funded Festivale TBA Molly's Birthday March 7th. Emile gave Molly red carnations as a gift. Shamrock Day The day Croque finally gets what he deserves: falling into a pitfall trap. April Fools Day Emile gets everyone's pictures, and overreacts when he finds out Rocco's special skill is making puns. Saturday Before Emile's Birthday Gracie visits Emile's town and K.K. sings 'K.K. Birthday'. Emile's Birthday/Festival of the Cherry Blossoms April 8th. Shari invites Emile over to her house for a surprise party. Egbert and Pietro were also there. The three of them gave Emile some birthday shades. Molly and Biskit also gave Emile presents via mail. Shari's Birthday April 10th. Biskit told Emile of his plans to move from Pallete on this date. Pietro's Birthday April 19th. Presumably, Biskit again had second thoughts about moving again, as in the video, his house was briefly shown. Bunny Day Emile Meets Zipper & then gets the Egg Set. Nature Day April 22nd Weeding Day April 25th. With no weeds in Palette due to the Beautiful Ordinance, Emile travels to his lesser-visited personal town of Leafside to pull the weeds there. Mother's Day May 11th. Emile gets a pink carnation from his mother and donates the last fossil needed to complete the fossil exhibit of the museum. Biskit's Birthday May 13th - It's Biskit's Birthday and Emile trys to get the best gift for him. Father's Day June 15th - Emile gets a red carnation from his Dad, and reads the departing letter from Pango . Summer Solstice Biskit moves out, and the Bug-off event happens in Palette for the first time. Croque's Birthday July 18th Chugga's Villagers These are the villagers that Chugga has in Palette Starting Villagers *Biskit *Molly *Pango *Stinky *Rocco Villagers who moved in *Shari (Moved to Palette in episode 2) *Amelia (Moved to Palette in episode 3) *Pietro (Moved to Palette in episode 5) *Egbert (Moved to Palette in episode 6) *Croque (Moved to Palette in episode 16) *Chester (Originally a Camper in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) *Kid Cat (Originally a Camper, and moved in during the Week Before Festivale episode Villagers who moved away *Amelia (Moved away without warning in episode 13) *Stinky (Moved away in episode 38) *Pango (Moved away without warning between Biskit's Birthday and Father's Day) *Biskit (Moved away without warning between Father's Day and the Bug Off & Summer Solstice) Campers *Olaf *Mathilda *Chester (Camped out in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) *Monty *Kid Cat (Camped out between updates, and moved in during the Week Before Festivale episode) *Kitt Other people around Town *Isabelle *Luna *Sable *Mable *Lable (a.k.a. Labelle) *Timmy and Tommy *Tom Nook *Lyle *Kicks *Leif *Blathers *Porter *Dr. Shrunk *Harriet *Phyllis *Pete *Celeste *Snowman (Temporarily) *Snowmam (Temporarily) *Snowtyke (Temporarily) *Snowboy (Temporarily) *K.K. Slider *Brewster *Booker *Gracie Special Visitors *Katrina *Saharah *Phineas *Franklin *Pascal *Chip *Redd *Jingle *Katie *Pavé *Blanca *Zipper * Nat Animals met/seen/mentioned in other towns: *Elvis *Amelia *Pietro *Egbert *Chester *Pinky *Buck *Apollo *Marshal *Margie *Biskit Trivia *He said he got a whole bunch of good villagers in his town. *This was his first semi-blind LP, as it being real time several activities Chugga was unfamiliar with but did research on them. *Chugga is very lucky when it comes to finding mush-furniture. *His first Public Works Project was a campsite. *When he first met Luna in the Dream Suite, he almost called her Princess Luna, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *He called himself a nerd for knowing the best way to get the maximum amount of money for selling an item at Re-Tail. (4x-1>10,000) *Chugga's dream adress is 5300-3221-0478. **However this has since changed. As he posted on his Facbook that he put the cartidge into another system causing the adress to chage. The new one is 5300-3437-6693. **The current Dream Address as of June 2, 2014, is 5300-4161-6969. *Chugga kept mispronouncing mango in episode 17. *Chugga decided to use the Ice floor in his house so he could feel like a certain Disney Princess. This of course being Elsa the Snow Queen. *His favorite item is Jingle Piano. *He has mostly lazy villagers in his town (Chester, Egbert and Biskit, who moved out on the Bug Off/Summer Solstice). *His favorite character in the Animal Crossing Series is K. K. Slider while his least favorite is Katie. *He thinks City Folk is the worst game in the series. * When he was younger, he pronounced persimmon as pomeranian. * Fuck this shit Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:3DS Let's Plays Category:Current Let's Plays Category:Handheld Let's Plays